In diagnostics, immuno-staining, immunochemistry, and ELISA applications, it is often desirable to use enzymes such as horseradish peroxidase (HRP) and alkaline phosphatase (AP) to produce an amplification of the signal through the enzyme turnover of a colored substrate. The color substrates such as TMB (3,3′,5,5′-tetramethyl benzidine), ABTS (2,2′azino-bis-(3-ethylbenzthiazoline-6-sulfionic acid), DAB (3,3′-diaminobenzidine tetrahydrochloride), NBT (nitro-blue tetrazolium chloride), and BCIP (5-bromo-4-chloro-3′-indolylphosphate p-toluidine salt) used with these enzymes are commercially available in both soluble and insoluble forms, with various applications in immunochemistry, enzyme assays, and diagnostics. It would be helpful to remove and detect interferents which hinder the efficiency of these applications.